A Journey Through Unknown Lands
by JazzKatt
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are sent out on an adventure to find something that has been hidden for a long time. Will they be able to find it before it's too late?


**So...this is my first story here. I've always wanted to write, I'm just not very good at getting things out of my head and onto paper, or in this case microsoft word...Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**Discoveries and Ancient Writings**

"Alright, Bud, let's kick it up a notch," Hiccup calmly told his night fury and best friend, Toothless. He then used his prosthetic leg to switch the position of the dragon's tail, giving them a huge burst of speed. Toothless happily growled as they flew over the vast ocean around Berk. His routine morning flight with Hiccup was his favorite part of everyday. It was the only time of day they got to themselves, other than at night when they slept. Hiccup smiled and gently pat Toothless on his head. He then held both of his arms out to the sides and closed his eyes, enjoying the rush of cold wind to his face. When he opened his eyes he looked at the view around him. Everything was so beautiful to look at from the skies, something he had only recently discovered when he first went riding on Toothless.

Suddenly, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was an island he had never seen before. He switched Toothless's tail position to slow down. "Whoa, Bud, hold on a second." He said. Toothless looked back at him curiously, wondering why they were slowing down. Hiccup then pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a map of Berk he carried with him whenever he went flying with Toothless. "That island isn't on the map…" He muttered to himself with a look of confusion on his face. Toothless looked down at the island Hiccup was referring to and adjusted his path to go toward the island, knowing Hiccup would want to explore it. Hiccup folded the map back up and put it back in his pocket. He focused on the island as they got closer. It was roughly round and not very big at all. There was a large rock formation right in the middle of it.

Toothless landed onto the island with a soft thud. Hiccup hopped off of his dragon and started to look around. There really wasn't much other than the rock formation, just a couple of trees and some flowers. Toothless cautiously sniffed around, growling nervously. Hiccup looked at him questioningly. "There's nothing to be afraid of, it's just a small island." He told him. Toothless let out a small growl of disapproval, to which Hiccup rolled his eyes. Hiccup then made his way to the rock formation and began to examine it. "I guess this wasn't on the map because there's nothing here," he said to Toothless, who was still looking around nervously. "Or," Hiccup started to say while pulling the map back out of his pocket. "Maybe no one has found it yet." He finished.

He then took out his pencil and placed the map onto the wall of the rock formation. As he pushed down his pencil onto the map, the piece of rock under the map sunk deeper into the wall. Hiccup quickly pulled the map from that spot and watched in disbelief as multiple pieces of the wall crumbled to the ground, revealing a cave. He looked over at Toothless who was now backing up wearily. "It's just a cave, Toothless. You gonna come in with me, or not?" Hiccup questioned the night fury. Toothless growled softly. He really didn't want to go in that cave, but he chose to go in with his rider. Hiccup smiled at him and slowly made his way inside, Toothless not far behind him. As he walked further in, it began to get darker and he couldn't see very much. He then noticed an unlit torch hanging on the wall. Hiccup quickly grabbed the torch and held it in front of Toothless, looking at him expectantly. Toothless let out a growl and shook his head. Hiccup sighed. "Come on, Toothless, light the torch." He ordered. Toothless growled hesitantly and proceeded to light the torch.

Hiccup smiled. "Thanks Bud." He said gratefully. He then held the torch out in front of them. The cave, like the island, was practically empty. The two of them continued to walk forward, searching for anything at all that would be of interest. Just as Hiccup was about to give up and turn back, he noticed something a little farther ahead of them. "Wait, what's that?" He asked himself and started to jog toward it. Toothless cautiously scurried behind him, letting out another growl in protest. As they got closer and were able to see better, Hiccup discovered a pedestal coming up from the ground. On top of it sat a gold goblet. Toothless carefully sniffed the goblet then quickly retreated away from it, letting out a hiss sound. Hiccup looked at him in confusion, then his eyes widened as he watched Toothless open his mouth and send a fireball right at the goblet. "Toothless! No!" Hiccup yelled.

The both of them watched as the fireball hit the goblet. Instead of incinerating the goblet as Toothless wanted, the fireball was absorbed into it. "What?" Hiccup questioned. Toothless angrily growled at it, furious that his plan hadn't worked. Hiccup stepped closer to it and reached his hand out to grab it. He stopped as he heard a growl of disapproval from his dragon. "Calm down, Bud. It will be ok." He told him reassuringly. Hiccup then allowed his hand to grasp onto one of the handles of the goblet and tried to lift it. However, it was heavier than it looked. He took his other hand and grabbed onto the other handle, and slowly lifted it off the pedestal. It felt warm and faintly glowed. "This thing must be made of pure gold," Hiccup stated. Suddenly, something unexpected happened. The golden goblet turned to dust and fell to the ground. Hiccup let out a gasp which he instantly regretted as he inhaled some of the dust. He began to cough as he watched the dust sink into the ground of the cave.

"What in—" He started to say when the ground started to shake. He looked over at Toothless, who was now wide eyed, his pupils completely dilated. The night fury instinctively ran over to Hiccup and growled in fear. Hiccup quickly hopped onto the dragon's back and opened up his tail. Toothless turned toward the entrance of the cave and charged forward. Once he had enough speed he jumped into the air and began to fly toward the entrance as fast as he could. Hiccup watched as the walls of the cave started to crumble all around them. "We're not gonna make it out of here," He thought to himself. He instantly regretted not listening to Toothless's warnings. Toothless continued to gain speed, pushing himself harder than he ever had before. Hiccup watched in fear as he saw the entrance of the cave start to collapse. He closed his eyes tightly and prepared for the end.

The end never came. Soon after shutting his eyes he felt a chill wind hit his face. As he opened his eyes again he noticed that they had made it out of the cave. Toothless was intent on flying as far away from the island as possible. Hiccup looked behind him at the island and was horrified to see that the entire island was sinking into the ocean. "I really hope that wasn't something important." He exclaimed. Toothless let out a growl that was both frustrated and angry. He hated seeing Hiccup in any kind of danger. Hiccup looked at his dragon sadly. "I'm sorry, Bud." He apologized. "I should have listened to you," He added, placing his hand on Toothless's neck. Toothless just let out a disappointed growl in response. Hiccup frowned and the two of them were silent for the remaining time as they headed back to Berk.

After landing back on Berk and watching Toothless run off, Hiccup started to head home. He really wished his dad was on the island so he could ask about the goblet, but Stoick had just left the island yesterday to do something, Hiccup wasn't sure of what. As he walked home, he heard his name being called. "Hey, Hiccup!" Astrid called while approaching him.

"Hey, Astrid." Hiccup said with a wave.

"You're back earlier than usual," the blonde viking stated. She looked around for a couple seconds. "Where's Toothless?" she asked.

"Yeah…he's…kinda mad at me right now," Hiccup told her and frowned. He started walking again and Astrid followed him.

"Why? What happened?" Astrid questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, you know." He started to explain. "We were flying and everything was fine, then Toothless was trying to warn me about something but I stupidly didn't listen, we almost got killed, and now we're back here." He finished with a nervous smile. Astrid frowned.

"You were almost killed?" She asked frantically. "Doing what?" Hiccup didn't hear what she had said because he noticed someone standing in front of his house. Astrid turned her head to see what he was looking at. Gothi, the village elder was standing in front of the house. Hiccup cleared his throat as the two of them approached the doorstep.

"Uh, my dad isn't on Berk right now. He's off doing…whatever it is chiefs do." He explained to Gothi. The village elder had a very serious look on her face, making Hiccup nervous. She then took her walking stick and began to draw in the dirt. Hiccup watched her and tried to discern what she was writing. "I-I don't know how to read…whatever that is." He told her. Gothi just continued drawing in the dirt. Hiccup looked at Astrid who just shrugged at him. After she was finished drawing she looked at Hiccup, who let out a nervous laugh. When Gothi realized he didn't understand what she was trying to tell him she slowly turned around and walked away. "Well, it was good talking with you!" Hiccup called out to her. He looked down at the drawing and studied it.

"What does it say?" Astrid asked him curiously.

"Well, that's definitely water…I think. And that's…well…I have no clue." Hiccup admitted with a sigh.

"Nobody has taught you to read ancient writing?" she inquired.

"Obviously not," he retorted. "Naturally Gobber went off with my dad so we can't ask him for help."

"Well it must be something important, so you better figure it out." Astrid said in a matter of fact tone.

"Ya think?" Hiccup asked her sarcastically. She slugged him in the shoulder. He winced and rubbed it with his other hand. "Don't worry, I'll think of something," He said reassuringly, and smiled to try and make himself more convincing. Astrid smiled back. She couldn't help it, she loved Hiccup's smile. The smile on Hiccup's face suddenly turned into a frown of confusion when he noticed the village elder walking toward them. "She's coming back…" Hiccup mumbled. Astrid turned her head toward Gothi. The old woman approached the two of them. In her hands was a thick book. She suddenly forced the book into Hiccup's hands, turned around, and left again. Hiccup looked down at the book. It was heavy and had lots of pages. There was no title on the front.

"There must be something in there she wants you to read," Astrid suggested.

"Yeah," Hiccup agreed. He turned away from his house and started walking. Astrid quickly followed him.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"To the great hall." He answered. "I'm gonna figure all this out," He quickly added. Astrid nodded in agreement and they both made their way to the great hall.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I sorta know the basics of where I'm going with this, just not sure of all the details yet. Don't worry, they'll come to me. Hopefully :P**


End file.
